


After the first day

by im_the_trash_man



Category: Original Work
Genre: After School - Freeform, Gifts, Hero world, High School, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_trash_man/pseuds/im_the_trash_man
Summary: Its after school of the first day





	After the first day

I stood in front of the school. I saw the other students, wearing the navy bottoms and white collared short sleeve shirts, they seemed to have someone to talk to. Well so did I. I was waiting for Aiden. I had already heard some students talk about what he had done in the first period. 

It was the first day and already Aiden was setting the impression of an unstable toddler. His power was fire, explosion, and fire breathing, a flashy and noticeable gift but it was disruptive and dangerous. It took him years to control the basics of his gift but he had the emotional maturity of an elementary bully with daddy issues. 

I waited still because He is my ride home. That's when I saw him...with a person? Another living being walking by his side. She was beautiful, she had a chestnut colored skin tone that glowed under the sun, striking and wonderful. Her hair was black and stopped a little above her shoulders and in her hair, a thick golden headband. The headband matched her eyes, round and gold as they seemed like jewels. They were about the same height, Aiden being 5'9. She had a serious look and walked with a straight back, though Aiden had hunched his shoulders and had his hands in his pockets. 

I still waited, just because Aiden was talking to someone so alluring doesn't mean i was going to run away. Haha nope. They stopped and turned to each other and while she was mainly talking, Aiden had said something to her, this caused her to look over his shoulder, straight at me. I could feel my face flush under her eyes. I gave a small wave and gripped my backpack straps tighter.

Her eyes go back to Aiden, I let out a sigh. And with a nod, she leaves. I walk to meet him in the middle of the path. 

"So you made a new friend? That's new." I laugh. He smacked my arm.

"She's not a friend." Aiden let out a sigh. 

"Oh? So im guessing shes just a classmate. You know i already heard what you did today." I shook my head, "You shouldn't be that guy already. Being a hero gets you only as far as your social skills. Which let's face it you're lacking." 

"What do you mean? You just watch, I'm gonna be number one!" Aiden yelled, smoke coming from his hands. 

"Sure, let's go. I'm hungry, can we get some Micky D's?" I grab his hand, it's still hot. I drag him to his car, a 1969 cherry red Camaro. 

"You're already talking to much. Calm down." 

"It's too late! This year is going to be amazing, I can already tell. The cameras they have are so much bigger than the ones at Showings!" I squeeze his hand, though he's barely hanging on to me. "I'm sad that we aren't in the same building but I guess that's because we're going in different directions. Also our teacher said we were gonna start doing interviews next week and that if we fill in an application to be assigned to a hero class. I'm thinking about trying for your class, What do you think?"  
I smile at him, and in return he gives me a smirk. 

"If you can get the class, then do it. But don't go holding my hand in front of them! I don't need to them to have anything over me." He gave me harsh side eye but I knew better. After years of being close, you get to know someone. I give a coy smile, and go to the passengers side. 

"Of course! You can't let people know you have more than one emotion." As he unlocks the doors and I get inside, taking in the sweet smell of fruit coming from the air freshener.  
"I need to make sure I stay on top, i cant have people mess with me. Those idiots have to know what a real hero acts like." He seemed far off, his hands started the cars but his eyes stared at the school. I leaned back and relaxed. 

"One day I think you'd want to have friends, so you're not lonely all the time and i can finally get a break." 

"What do you mean? You're stuck with me forever." We pull out of the parking lot. Some students still linger while others wait for their parents. It was after the first day and they already had a banging start.


End file.
